Relationship Status
by awriterofthings
Summary: Chloe and Beca are friends with benefits but Aubrey gives Chloe advice on how to change that.


**Relationship Status**

Aubrey shook her head as Chloe approached the table that she was sitting at in the café where they usually met up for coffee once a week. "You're late."

Chloe plopped down in the chair across from Aubrey. "Sorry, Bree. I spent the night at Beca's and had to go home to get ready."

Aubrey rolled her eyes at hearing the name of Chloe's friends with benefits. She had met the brunette several times due to how much time Chloe spent with her. She had thought the two were dating but Chloe had explained that they just hook-up on occasion.

"Don't be like that," Chloe chided. "Beca's great."

Aubrey sipped her coffee. "I didn't say anything."

"You have that look." Chloe picked up the coffee Aubrey had already ordered for her and took a sip of it. "Say what's on your mind."

"You obviously have a thing for this foul-mouthed deejay. Tell her you want more than hook-ups."

"I'm fine with how things are," Chloe assured her best friend.

"Liar. You want her to be your girlfriend. You spend all your time with her and turn down anyone who wants to go out with you."

"I like being around her and I turn down other people because they don't interest me."

"But Beca does," Aubrey pointed out. "You two are practically dating already. What are you afraid of?"

Chloe sighed. "I don't want to make things weird if she doesn't feel the same way."

"She feels the same way. Just start leaving small essentials at her place and see what happens."

Chloe frowned. "What will that prove?"

"If she doesn't freak out, then she's not a commitment-phobe and she wants something serious."

Chloe wasn't too sure about Aubrey's thought process. "I'll get all that from leaving a toothbrush at her place?"

Aubrey quirked a brow. "Have I ever steered you wrong?" Chloe shook her head. "Exactly, so just try it out and see what happens."

* * *

><p>A few days later...<p>

Chloe was at Beca's apartment hanging out when she remembered that she had a few things to put in the brunette's bathroom. "I'll be right back."

Beca reached for the remote. "I'm pausing this shitty movie until you get back. I refuse to suffer alone."

Chloe laughed. "It's not that bad," she said as she got up to head to Beca's room. Once there, she went over to the dresser where her purse was sitting. She pulled out a toothbrush, deodorant and some other small things before heading into the bathroom to put them away. She really hoped Aubrey was right about this.

Chloe headed back to the living room and plopped down beside Beca. Beca un-paused the movie and the two began to watch it in silence. After a few minutes passed, Beca looked over at Chloe who seemed to be enthralled in the movie. Beca bit her bottom lip in contemplation before she did a fake-stretch move in order to place her arm over Chloe's shoulders. She started having second thoughts, though, and placed her arm on the back of the couch instead.

Chloe noticed this and smirked as she grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her arm over her shoulders before cuddling into her. Beca smiled at the action and went back to watching the movie.

As time passed Beca became antsy and she knew she wouldn't be able to sit still for much longer. She leaned over and placed a kiss just under Chloe's ear. "I'm over this movie."

Chloe shuddered slightly as Beca's lips brushed against the sensitive area near her ear. "Behave. It's almost over."

Beca caught Chloe's earlobe between her teeth and tugged at it gently. "Can you spend the night?"

Chloe smirked. "Sure, what'd you have in mind? Nail painting and gossiping?"

Beca chuckled. "Not quite." She kissed her way down to Chloe's neck and began sucking at it gently.

"So I have a question for you," Chloe said as she tilted her head to allow Beca better access to her neck.

"Okay." Beca trailed her hand up Chloe's shirt.

"Do you… see anyone else?" Chloe asked.

Beca pulled away from Chloe to look at her. "As in do I do _this _with anyone else," she nodded to where her hand currently rested under Chloe's shirt.

"Um, yeah," Chloe nodded.

"I don't," Beca answered. "…Do you?"

"No, I don't either. I was just checking."

Beca stared at Chloe for a beat. "Something you want to talk about?"

"Nope, just wanted to know," Chloe said before getting up from the couch. "Come on." She pulled Beca up and tugged her towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Beca woke up the next morning and heard her shower running. It wasn't something she was used to. Chloe usually left to go to her place when she wanted to get ready. She got up from the bed, pulling on shorts and a t-shirt before entering the bathroom. She noticed a few things right away. There was an extra toothbrush in her toothbrush holder and she could smell Chloe's favorite shampoo.<p>

"Hey, Becs," Chloe greeted the brunette when she saw her through the glass shower. "Sorry, I'll be out soon."

"No, you're fine," Beca assured her.

"You sure?" Chloe asked, her words carrying a deeper meaning.

"Yeah." Beca looked back at the toothbrush. "Perfectly fine. I'm going to make breakfast. Did you want anything?"

"Please."

"Okay, cool." Beca left the bathroom and Chloe wondered if they had just made some type of progress in their relationship.

* * *

><p>Weeks later…<p>

Chloe was at her apartment sitting on the couch having dinner with Aubrey when the blonde brought Beca up.

"So what are you and Beca doing now? Still pretending to not be into each other?"

Chloe shrugged. "We're not official or anything. It feels like we're more than friends with benefits but we haven't actually spoken about it. We just… go with the flow."

"And where is this flow leading you exactly?" Aubrey wondered. "You can't do whatever you two are doing and not talk about it. What if you have different ideas of what you are?"

"I think we're on the same page," Chloe assured her. "Beca's not the talk about your feelings type. I think your suggestion worked. I left stuff at her place a few weeks ago and she hasn't said anything about it. At first I thought that was a bad thing but she doesn't seem to mind it at all. As a matter of fact, I left some clothes there. I don't think she's noticed yet, though.

"That should spark a question or two," Aubrey said.

"I guess we'll find out soon." Chloe hoped she wouldn't scare Beca off with her actions.

Beca was in her room in only a pair of jeans and a bra as she searched for her favorite shirt. She couldn't find it in the closet so she moved to her dresser. Once she pulled open the third drawer, she froze. These weren't her clothes. The whole drawer had been emptied out and only Chloe's clothes were in it. Beca chuckled to herself and went to get her phone from the living room but before she could text Chloe, there was a knock at the door.

She looked through the peephole and saw the redhead standing outside. Beca opened the door and was greeted by a hum of approval over what she had on.

"Now this is how you should greet me all the time." Chloe entered the apartment and closed the door. "Less work for me," she joked before kissing Beca.

Beca smiled into the kiss and pushed Chloe against the front door before pushing her thigh between the older girl's legs. "I didn't know you were coming over."

"Sorry, I forgot my phone charger here and it's the only one I have," Chloe explained, breathlessly.

"It's fine," Beca said. "And maybe you should get another charger and leave one here."

Chloe smiled. "I could do that."

"Speaking of leaving things here," Beca began. "When did you clear out my drawer?"

Chloe bit her bottom lip before responding. "Two nights ago. I'm here a lot and it makes getting ready in the morning easier. I can take them out."

Beca shook her head and kissed Chloe. "Your clothes can stay. I was just wondering when my girlfriend became super sneaky."

Chloe's eyes widened at Beca's words. "Girlfriend?"

Beca pulled away from Chloe. "I, uh… I thought that's what we were. I know we've never had a conversation about it but it all seemed pretty obvious. I mean, Jesse said you leaving things here is a sign of commitment or whatever," Beca rambled. "I shouldn't have listened to him. God, this is so embar-,"

Chloe kissed Beca to stop her from rambling further. "Girlfriend sounds pretty accurate."

Beca relaxed and smiled at the redhead. "Yeah?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah."

Beca's smiled widened. "Cool. So hey, have you seen my favorite plaid shirt? I've looked everywhere."

Chloe laughed lightly in amusement at how Beca didn't dwell on what had just occurred. "I have, actually." She looked at the brunette apologetically. "I wore it home the other day. I can bring it back later tonight."

Beca shook her head. "If you like it, you can keep it. I'll just put something else on."

Chloe stopped Beca as she moved to head to her room. "I don't think you need a shirt just yet."

Beca smirked. "No?"

Chloe kissed Beca on the lips before trailing kisses along her jaw and down her neck. "No. As a matter of fact," she unsnapped Beca's jeans, "you don't need clothes at all," she said before kissing her again.


End file.
